comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Detective Comics
Detective Comics is published by DC Comics. The current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Detective Comics #857: 23 Sep 2009 Current Issue :Detective Comics Annual #11: 14 Oct 2009 Next Issue :Detective Comics #858: 28 Oct 2009 Status Monthly on-going. Main Character *'Batwoman/Kate Kane' - wikipedia *'The Question/Renee Montoya' - wikipedia Minor Characters Recent Storylines Detective Comics Annual #11 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Detective Comics #857 Past Storylines Detective Comics #816 "Victims" part 2 of 2. Zsasz goes after Alfred in the hospital, but when he catches on that it is a trap he leads Batman and the police on a killing spree/chase through the streets of Gotham. Zsasz doubles back to the hospital to kill Alfred, but Batman takes a shortcut through the sewers and is waiting for him. Batman of course beats the snot out of Zsasz. Later, Bruce Wayne visits Alfred in the hospital, and Alfred talks Bruce into getting him a new Bentley. Detective Comics #815 "Victims" part 1 of 2. Psychotic killer Zsasz escapes from Arkham and attacks Alfred Pennyworth at a party, leaving the butler for dead. By Alfred survives, and Bruce Wayne holds a press conference exposing that fact in order to taunt Zsasz into coming out of hiding. Detective Comics #814 "City of Crime" part 12 of 12. Detective Comics #813 "City of Crime" part 11 of 12. Detective Comics #812 "City of Crime" part 10 of 12. Detective Comics #811 "City of Crime" part 9 of 12. Detective Comics #810 "War Crimes" part 3 of 4. Continued in Batman #644. Detective Comics #809 "War Crimes" part 1 of 4. Continued in Batman #643. Detective Comics #808 "City of Crime" part 8 of 12. While Batman goes undercover to infiltrate the dockworkers, Robin maintains vigil over The Ventriloquist at the hospital. He eventually encounters Sgt. Ivers, staying at the same hospital and going crazy. Unable to trust anyone at the hospital, Robin calls in ex-Commissioner Gordon. Collections Hardcovers *'Batman Archives, vol. 7' - Collects Batman stories from #136-154. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401214932 *'Batman: The Dynamic Duo Archives, vol. 1' - Collects Batman stories from #327-333, plus Batman #164-167. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899329 *'Batman: The Dynamic Duo Archives, vol. 2' - Collects Batman stories from #334-339 plus Batman #168-171. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207723 *'Batman: The Man Who Laughs' - Collects #784-786, plus Batman: The Man Who Laughs one-shot. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216226 *'Batman: Private Casebook' - Collects #840-845, plus a story from the Infinite Halloween Special. "Pits The Dark Knight and guest-star Zatanna against the new Ventriloquist and still-the-same Scarface, as well as Talia al Ghul, The Riddler and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220096 *'Batman: The Heart of Hush' - Collects #846-850. "Secrets shared years ago between Bruce Wayne and Tommy Elliott — a.k.a. Hush — come to light with dangerous consequences in the present! As Batman finds himself barely capable of handling the diabolical threat of the Black Glove, Hush attacks Bruce Wayne in his personal life by setting his sights on Bruce’s ex-lover: Catwoman!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221238 Trade Paperbacks *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 1' - Collects Batman stories from #27-37 plus Batman #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204457 *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 2' - Collects Batman stories from #39-45 plus Batman #2-3 & New York World's Fair Comics #2. "Features the Dark Knight facing a host of villains including the Joker, Catwoman, Clayface and many more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207901 *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 3' - Collects Batman stories from #46-50 plus Batman #4-5. "Features The Joker, Clayface and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213472 *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 4' - Collects Batman stories from #51-56 plus Batman #6-7. "The Dynamic Duo battle the twin menaces of the Scarecrow and the Joker and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401214622 *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 5' - Collects Batman stories from #57-61, plus World's Finest Comics #4 and Batman #8-9. - WorldCat - ISBN 140121682X *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 6' - Collects Batman stories from #62-66, plus World's Finest Comics #5-6 and Batman #10-11. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219616 *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 7' - Collects Batman stories from #66-70, plus World's Finest Comics #7 and Batman #12-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221343 *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 8' - Collects Batman stories from #71-74, plus World's Finest Comics #8-9 and Batman #14-15. - WorldCat - ISBN 1246293204 *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 9' - Collects Batman stories from #75-77, plus World's Finest Comics #10 and Batman #16-17. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401226450 - (forthcoming, February 2010) *'Showcase Presents: Martian Manhunter, vol. 1' - Collects Martian Manhunter stories from #225-305. - (forthcoming, July 2007) *'Showcase Presents: Batman, vol. 1' - Collects Batman stories from #327-342, plus Batman #164-174 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210864 *'Showcase Presents: Batman, vol. 2' - Collects Batman stories from #343-358, plus Batman #175-188 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213626 *'Showcase Presents: Batman, vol. 3' - Collects Batman stories from #359-375, plus Batman #189-192, 194-197, 199-201 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401217192 *'Showcase Presents: Batman, vol. 4' - Collects Batman stories from #376-390, plus Batman #202-215 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401223141 *'Showcase Presents: Batgirl, vol. 1' - Collects Batgirl stories from #359, 363, 369, 371, 384, 385, 388, 389, 392, 393, 396, 397, 400, 401, 404, 405-424, Batman #197, Adventure Comics #381, World's Finest Comics #169 & 176, The Brave and The Bold #78, Justice League of America #60, and Superman #268 & 279 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213677 *'Batman: Tales of the Demon' - Collects #411, 485, 489-490, plus Batman #232, 235, 240, 242-244 & DC Special Series, vol. 2 #15. "With an intellect that rivals Batman's and a willingness to justify any means by the ends, Ra's al Ghul has become the Dark Knight's most formidable foe. Able to continually rejuvenate himself in his Lazarus Pit, the near immortal Ra's has spent lifetimes trying to save the human race from itself. His extreme methods have always brought him into conflict with the Dark Knight, but through years of fighting against each other as well as side by side, these two passionately driven men have formed a bond of mutual respect." - WorldCat - ISBN 0930289943 *'Batman Year Two: Fear the Reaper' - Collects #575-578. "As the Dark Knight continues to build the foundation for his relationship with James Gordon, Gotham's original vigilante, the Reaper, returns to the streets and begins dealing lethal justice. As the body count grows, Batman must form an uneasy alliance with the man who is responsible for his existence, Joe Chill, the murderer of Bruce Wayne's parents. Now as Batman struggles with emotions and ghosts of the past, he must find a way to stop the murderous onslaught of the Reaper before he becomes his next victim." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899671 *'Batman: Blind Justice' - Collects #598-600. "Bruce Wayne discovers a series of murders linked to WayneTech in this tale that leaves him in a wheelchair." - WorldCat - ISBN 156389047X *'Batman: War Crimes' - Collects #809-810, plus Batman #643-644. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209033 *'Batman: City of Crime' - Collects #800-808, 811-814. "As the Dark Knight tries to shut down a drug ring turned deadly, Bruce Wayne must contend with a wayward 14-year-old who's dangerously close to Gotham's underworld."- WorldCat - ISBN 1401208975 *'Batman: Face the Face' - Collects #817-820, plus Batman #651-654. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209106 *'Batman: Detective' - Collects #821-826. "The Dark Knight faces the Riddler, the Penguin and Poison Ivy as well as brand-new villains while pushing himself to the limit to solve crimes." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212395 *'Batman: Death in the City' - Collects #827-834. "Batman lives up to his reputation as the World's Greatest Detective as he takes on such evildoers as the Ventriloquist, Scarface, Vox, Harley Quinn, the Terrible Trio and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401215750 *'Batman: Private Casebook' - Collects #840-845. "Pits The Dark Knight and guest star Zatanna against the new Ventriloquist and still-the-same Scarface, as well as Catwoman, the Riddler and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220150 - (forthcoming, November 2009) History Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Publishing History *Detective Comics is the longest continuously published comic book in the United States. *Batman made his first appearance in issue #27 Creative Team Writer: Greg Rucka. Artist/Covers: J.H. Williams. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0264 DETECTIVE COMICS #804 $2.99 *FEB05 0245 DETECTIVE COMICS #805 $2.99 *MAR05 0363 DETECTIVE COMICS #806 $2.99 *APR05 0301 DETECTIVE COMICS #807 $2.99 *MAY05 0198 DETECTIVE COMICS #808 $2.99 *JUN05 0326 DETECTIVE COMICS #809 $2.99 *JUN05 0328 DETECTIVE COMICS #810 $2.99 *JUL05 0191 DETECTIVE COMICS #811 $2.50 *AUG05 0181 DETECTIVE COMICS #812 $2.50 *SEP05 0210 DETECTIVE COMICS #813 $2.50 *OCT05 0216 DETECTIVE COMICS #814 $2.50 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Detective Comics #858: 28 Oct 2009 :Batman: Private Casebook TP: 11 Nov 2009 :Detective Comics #859: 25 Nov 2009 :Detective Comics #860: 23 Dec 2009 :Detective Comics #861: 27 Jan 2010 News & Features * 21 Oct 2009 - Developing Batwoman's Journey W/ Greg Rucka * 24 Aug 2009 - Superheroes and Sex: The Art and Innuendo of Batwoman * 02 Jul 2009 - J.H. Williams III Paints Gotham Red * 25 Jun 2009 - Zowie! She's Gay! * 24 Jun 2009 - Word Balloon: The Greg Rucka Debrief (audio) * 29 May 2009 - Drawing the Bat: J.H. Williams Talks Batwoman * 08 Apr 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/040908-Question-Rucka.html The Ongoing Question: Greg Rucka on his Detective Co-Feature] * 30 Mar 2009 - Cully Hamner: Giving The Question a Fresh Look * 16 Mar 2009 - CBR TV: Greg Rucka (video) * 09 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19983 Greg Rucka Talks Detective Comics] * 11 Dec 2008 - Reflections: Paul Dini, Part II * 13 Nov 2008 - Living in Gotham City: Talking to Dustin Nguyen * 19 Jun 2008 - Dini Cuts Into "The Heart of Hush" * 10 Jan 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006951 Nguyen's Dark Knight Detective Comics Work] * 03 Jun 2007 - REFLECTIONS #210: Simone Bianchi * 16 May 2007 - Magic! Don Kramer Drawing Batman & Zatanna * 20 Oct 2006 - [http://www.comicbloc.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=670&Itemid=57 Paul Dini Talks Detective Comics] * 20 Oct 2006 - [http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/news/116138338097093.htm Detective Comics/Paul Dini Press Conference] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero